Printed advertisements are widely used to sell products and services. A printed advertisement may be sent to a customer or potential customer through the mail. A printed advertisement may also be present in a store, so as to be viewed by patrons in the store. Such printed advertisements may be placed in an advertisement holder that makes the advertisement visible to the consumers. Such an advertisement holder may be made of clear plastic to allow visibility of the advertisement held therein. In another embodiment, advertisements may be affixed to different objects inside or outside a store to be made visible to potential or current customers.
One type of advertisement that affixes to an object uses an adhesive on the back of the advertisement. For example, repositionable pressure-sensitive adhesives may be used to allow a printed advertisement to adhere to a surface while allowing reapplication of the object to a variety of different surfaces over an extended period of time without damaging or otherwise marring the surface. Other items than advertisements may also similarly utilize an adhesive, including masking tapes, removable labels or office notes, protective films, and medical tapes.